Forever and Always
by Christinax899
Summary: They vowed to love one another forever. The vow may just be broken. He always remembered. But she forgot. "Forever and always, Robbie." "Forever and always, Cat."
1. Prologue

Prologue

The streets were packed with people and cars that one Friday when Caterina Valentine, 25, decided to go shopping. Her friends Tori and Jade were not around, of course. They couldn't come. Tori had decided to go to this art fair with her cousins. Jade, single and alone, just wanted to curl up with Pop Tarts and a movie. She had broken up with Beck. For the _fourth_ time.

"Shopping will get your mind off of things, you know," Cat had said.

"No," Jade had replied. "No way. Cat, you know very well how hot and cold my relationship with Beck Oliver has been. Since we were fifteen, we've been getting together and breaking up. This time, he _actually_ had the gall to cheat on me!"

"Aw, that's terrible," Cat had said sympathetically. "I'll be round at your house this evening, don't worry."

"Now I _will_ worry," Jade had muttered.

"Well, I have to go now," Cat had said. "I should be heading out. Bye!"

"Bye, have a nice time," Jade had replied grumpily and hung up.

Cat sighed as she remembered this phone call. New York City was a busy place. Cat lived there, in an apartment. She had passed college recently and was living the life. She didn't care about marriage. She didn't need it. She was just too young to think about it—at least that's what she thought.

She stopped at the grocer's first and bought some food for dinner.

"That will be…$25 please," the lady at the counter smiled.

"Here you go," Cat said in a cheerful tone.

She handed the money to the lady. The lady smiled sadly at her. "Wonderful isn't it, being young?"

Cat thought about this. "Well, yeah," she said. "Life is amazing so far. I just passed college."

"Oh! That's great," the lady grinned. "I hope you come around here often. We'll have a lot to talk about."

"I'd love that, actually," Cat replied. "I don't get to spend a lot of time with my friends, ma'am."

"Lynn," the lady smiled. "My name's Lynn. It's short for Carolynn."

"I like that name," Cat replied, grinning. "Anyway, I should be going now. Thanks and bye!"

"Bye, hon!" Lynn called.

* * *

Living in NYC was a problem for Cat. It was so different from L.A. She had moved to a completely different coast! It was like entering a magical universe, so different from where she had come from.

Cat's apartment was tiny compared to Jade's large hotel-like house, but Cat didn't care. She loved it, it was the most perfect house she'd ever been in. The walls of her room were painted lemongrass green and coral pink. The carpets were red velvet, and she loved them because they reminded her of her favorite cupcakes. The furniture looked spick and span, and the floors looked polished. _Finally I'm in my dream house_, Cat thought and spun around.

Suddenly, she heard a loud crash come from upstairs. "Oh!" she squealed, startled.

_What could that be?_ she wondered. All kinds of thoughts came into her head. New York: City of Thieves & Thugs. Criminals. Murderers. Escaped prisoners. Dogs with rabies. That was the worst.

Fortunately, as she realized when she got upstairs, it was just her golden retriever Lora.

"Ruff!" Lora greeted as Cat entered the room.

"Hi, Lora," she said, stroking Lora's ears. "What did my little girl drop this time?"

On the ground, she found a box full of papers, photographs and other souvenirs like that. She also saw what looked like the journals she had written in during 8th grade and 11th grade.

She sat down on the ground and went through her photographs. _That's Tori_, she thought, _and that's me. That's Jade, André, Beck and…Robbie._

Seeing Robbie after years should've cheered her up. For some reason, it didn't. It gave her this strange, unusual, somewhat sick feeling in her stomach.

She looked at Robbie in the pictures. He was always looking at her longingly, and she wasn't even being attention. Had she been so uncaring? So oblivious that she hadn't even cared to look at him? "Oh my god," Cat said.

Robbie had had a major crush on her. She could see it in his eyes. However, she had just ignored him. How could she have been so heartless?

_Forget about Robbie_, she thought. She got up, leaving the box on the floor. She'd look at it later.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER I

_A/N: Hi guys! So, before you start reading, I just have one thing to say about this: the story takes place when they're all 25, and the kiss in One Thousand Berry Balls never happened. So yeah, that's all I wanted to say._

* * *

"Can't you understand _anything_, Caterina?" Jade sighed, exasperated. The two of them were at Jade's fancy apartment, drinking sodas and eating popcorn.

"I can, Jade_lyn_. And that's why I came here in the first place," Cat replied, annoyed. Jade _always_ underestimated her.

"Good point," Jade nodded, her eyebrows raised, "but you _still_ haven't been able to tell me whether Beck is the right guy for me. I don't think I should give him a second chance, but I wanted your opinion."

"I'm glad you cared," Cat snorted. "Well, I think you've given him too many. He's just breaking your heart over and over again. There's no point in trying to get him back."

"You're right," Jade frowned, thinking hard. "This was the last straw. I've had enough. Thank you, Cat. You're actually not that bad."

"Yay," Cat giggled.

Jade smirked. "Oh, and by the way, I rented this amazing movie the other night. I loved it, and I think you will too."

"Will I? What movie?" Cat asked, setting her coffee cup on the table.

"This is it," Jade said, showing her a DVD.

"_The Scissoring_," Cat read. She gave Jade a Look and gave the DVD back to her. "Seriously, Jade? Seriously?"

"It brings back so many memories," Jade sighed, grinning and flipping her hair a little.

"Where's Tori these days?" Cat asked. "I don't see her very often."

"I don't know," Jade said, thinking. "She went for that art thingy the other day. I haven't seen her since."

"Neither have I. It's Monday now, and she went on Friday."

"I've never liked her," Jade said.

"Jade!" Cat frowned. "I thought you guys had gotten over it."

"Of course, but that doesn't stop me from hating her a little bit."

"I should go now, I have a job thingy in an hour and I cannot be late," Cat said, getting up.

"You never told me you'd applied for a job!" Jade said, sounding shocked and a little upset.

"Well, it was supposed to be a surprise, but since I blew it…well, my bad!"

"Good luck with it," Jade called as Cat walked out of the apartment.

"Thanks," Cat smiled, waving.

Cat entered Jade's apartment a few hours later yelling, "I GOT IT! I GOT THE JOB, JADE!"

"Wow, someone's a jumpy Cat!" Jade laughed as she watched Cat jump around the apartment.

"They said they think I'm really good at talking to people and I'm kind and bubbly and energetic and perfect for the job," Cat grinned. "I work at a café near my house."

"That's great," Jade said, grinning from ear to ear. "It really is. I'll order some Chinese food."

"Chinese food?" Cat asked, calming down a little. "Why Chinese?"

"Why not?" Jade asked. "Don't you like Chinese food?"

"Yeah, but—"

"No buts, Cat," Jade said, shaking her head and smiling a little.

Cat was confused. Jade had always hated Chinese food. This was very strange.

"Hello? Yeah, we would like to order some chicken noodles…yeah, sure, chopsticks will be fine…" Jade said to the Chinese food delivery person.

Cat walked around the apartment. It was amazing and had all the latest gadgets. The bathrooms had these awesome showers—it sprayed water from all directions. The television was amazing, and Cat remembered meeting Jade's robot Charlie.

Cat lay down on the red and black leather sofa and sighed. "Isn't life amazing?"

"That's what you said nine years ago," Jade laughed. "I still remember."

"Seriously?" Cat asked, sitting up. "I actually said that?"

"Of course you did, you're Cat," Jade smirked and sat down on the couch opposite the sofa. "Honestly, we had some pretty awesome moments."

"I can't believe you actually remember so much," Cat said. "Do you remember anything else?"

"Well…" Jade smiled slyly. "I remember a few things about you."

"About—about me," Cat said blankly. She couldn't remember anything that had happened seven years ago.

"Yes, about you," Jade said, looking slightly proud. "And Robbie Shapiro…"

Cat's heart skipped a beat. _Robbie Shapiro. _So something _had_ happened. Was that the reason why Cat felt unusual every time she saw his face?

"Robbie Shapiro?" she asked, her voice high-pitched. _Snap out of it, Cat_, she thought.

"Of course," Jade frowned. "He had a huge crush on you, and you never realized it. I did, of course."

"How did you know?" Cat asked curiously.

"I'm Jade West," Jade said, her head held high. "I know _everything_."

"Oh," Cat laughed hesitantly. "That's—that's amazing."

"I also know that you never liked him the way he liked you," Jade continued, "and that he really thought about you. The perfect love story, isn't it?"

"Uh…" Cat blushed. She was starting to remember what had happened—she had kissed him once. But it hadn't meant anything. It was a pretend kiss.

Jade sighed. "Beck and I never had something as amazing as that, you know," she said, making eye contact with Cat. "And you took advantage of him."

"I never did!" Cat protested. "I always—"

"You always what, Cat? You don't even remember the events that occurred seven years ago."

The doorbell rang. Jade smirked at Cat and went to get it. "It is true, whatever you say."

It was midnight when Cat got home.

She lay down in bed, thinking about all the events that had occurred that day. Jade stopped talking about Robbie when the food came. They watched _The Scissoring._ It was dreadful according to Cat. Jade loved it, of course.

Then, Cat went home. She hadn't forgotten about Robbie. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. Hopefully, she'd cheer up the next morning.

Hopefully.


End file.
